This is a proposal to establish a laser microbeam biotechnology resource. An instrument will be constructed that will be able to perform subcellular, cellular, and tissue level microsurgery. In addition, the instrument will be able to stimulate and record standard fluorescence (with a 100X increase in sensitivity over current systems) and rapid photoemissions that occur in time periods of less than 1 nanosecond. The resource will function as 1) a service facility for external users, 2) a means to promote collaboration between the PI and other investigators, 3) a training facility for external and internal users, 4) the interface between the laser technology industrial community and the academic biomedical community. The resource will serve to promote research in cell biology, developmental biology, neurobiology, genetics, and oncology.